


quiet, quiet

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Rambling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:07:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22796794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: quick ramble before i go to sleep





	quiet, quiet

today wasn't bad

the crushing weight of existence was mostly bearable

i was able to eat lunch with people instead of isolation

tuned out the constant drumming of death with music on full volume

jake joined my instagram live that was cool i miss him

and i got to talk to leah for a while!! i finally sent her that playlist :)

people always get over me so much faster than i get over them and it kind of sucks but i'm surviving

i know more about zoloft than my parents do now that's fun

i like the quiet days like these

they're nice while they last

also i want to be cottagecore

or crowcore or like something core idk

it sounds fun

okay good night!!


End file.
